The present invention relates to a CPU and heat sink mounting arrangement in which two retainer plates are releasably fastened to a locating plate by a hooked joint to secure a heat sink to a CPU at a CPU connector, enabling heat to be quickly dissipated from the CPU through the heat sink.
During the operation of the CPU in a computer, heat must be quickly carried away from the CPU, so as not to affect normal operation of the CPU. A variety of heat sinks have been developed for this purpose. When a heat sink is used, it is attached to the top side wall of the CPU and secured in place by retainer means for quick dissipation of heat. According to conventional mounting arrangements, the retainer means cannot positively secure the heat sink in position during transportation of the computer.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a CPU and heat sink mounting arrangement which firmly secures the heat sink to the CPU. It is another object of the present invention to provide a CPU and heat sink mounting arrangement which enables the user to quickly disconnect the heat sink from the CPU for a replacement of the CPU. According to the present invention, the CPU and heat sink mounting arrangement comprises a locating plate having downward hooks at its four corners respectively inserted through respective through holes at a CPU connector, which holds a CPU, and respective through holes at a heat sink, and two retainer plates respectively attached to respective transverse grooves at the heat sink and fastened up with the downward hooks of the locating plate to secure the heat sink and the CPU connector together. The retainer plates each comprise a hooked portion curved in one direction at one end and hooked on one longitudinal side edge of the heat sink, a springy finger strip curved in the reversed direction at an opposite end for operation by hand to disengage the respective retainer plate from the downward hooks of the locating plate, and two retaining holes spaced between the hooked portion and the finger strip for engagement with the downward hooks of the locating plate.